


Competition is A Funny Thing

by CrystalManner



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Romance, Unless you count some destiny, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalManner/pseuds/CrystalManner
Summary: In a land where Camelot was only a legend, and Arthur and Merlin's destinies intertwined at a young age, our boys still find a way to fight over everything. In the most loving way possible, of course. When everything is a competition, the rules can change surprisingly as you get older, and when you stop competing just to win...well, the results just might surprise you.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	Competition is A Funny Thing

Neither Merlin nor Arthur is sure when their competitiveness began. It must have been early in their childhoods, since it’s always been a thing for as long as they remember. Being best friends since nursery school, everything the two boys did was a competition. When the teacher asked a question, it was always a battle between them to see who could answer it first. Every walk became a race, and every game became a matter of pride. It started so innocent and childish…

“I dare you to lick that!” Arthur’s high voice called from across the playground. Merlin turned around, watching Arthur approach, his finger pointing at the pole behind Merlin as he walked. Break time had barely begun, but Merlin wasn’t surprised. The four year old was used to this now, having known the five year old Arthur since last year. Merlin glanced back at the pole in question, trying to determine just how dirty it was. It wasn’t particularly rusty, but that didn’t make it more appealing to Merlin. 

“Really?” Merlin asked softly, the child hesitant. Arthur smirked, putting his chubby hands on his hips. 

“What, are you too chicken?” Arthur taunted. Merlin’s lips pulled in a tight line. Now Arthur had done it. With his reputation on the line, there was no way Merlin could back down now. 

“I’m not chicken!” Merlin insisted.

“Then do it!” Fueled by his pride, Merlin turned around and faced the pole. He looked it up and down, searching for the cleanest spot. Once he found one in reach that was clean enough, Merlin leaned forward and licked it.

“Bleh!” Merlin tried desperately to wipe the metallic taste off his tongue. Arthur fell to the ground, rolling around and giggling. Merlin glared at the larger boy. Merlin pounced on his friend, grabbing fistfuls of blond hair. They rolled around in the dirt, slapping at each other until the teachers pulled them apart. Once they had a second to calm down, the boys were thick as thieves again. 

* * *

Arthur lounged across his bed, twirling his pen in his fingers. Merlin sat below him on the floor, leaning against the bed with his notebook on his lap. Arthur sighed dramatically, bored. They had been studying for hours, and Arthur was growing restless. The twelve year old hadn’t had football practice today and Arthur needed to get his energy out. Merlin rolled his eyes. The younger boy wasn’t the athletic type, and didn’t need to constantly move around as much as Arthur did. But Merlin knew that Arthur would be a pain until he got his way, like usual. 

“What’s your problem?” Merlin asked, closing his notebook and looking up at Arthur. Arthur ceased his mindless twirling. 

"I'm boooored! You've been sitting there for ages, I'm losing my mind!" Arthur put his pen down and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Merlin rolled his eyes again.

"You could always study, you know?" Arthur shook his head with a snort. "It's a miracle at this point that you get good grades." Merlin put his notebook on the side, turning and sitting up on his knees. Arthur blinked, Merlin suddenly only inches away. "Do you really expect me to entertain you?" Merlin was smirking, and that look made the older boy flush.

"Maybe?" He said awkwardly, and Merlin chuckled. 

"You're gonna regret that," Merlin drawled, his smirk growing wider, and Arthur leaned back on his hands. 

"Oh?" He said softly. Arthur wasn't sure whether he should be excited or scared. Merlin looked around the room, then giggled deviously. 

"I dare you…" Arthur's breath hitched, and started to get excited. Their competition had been escalating over the years, and the boys were ruthless with their dares. "...to go into Morgana’s room and steal one of her bras,” Merlin finished, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Arthur gaped at his friend. He knew Merlin had harbored a little crush on Morgana over the years, but this was too much!

“You’ve got to be kidding!” He exclaimed, and Merlin raised a brow.

“What, are you chicken?” The younger boy goaded. Arthur clenched his jaw, but Merlin had won. There was no way Arthur was going to look like a coward in front of Merlin.

“Fine! But if she kills me, I’m haunting you,” Arthur grumbled, sliding off his bed. Merlin watched him as he walked out of his room and into the hall. Merlin leaned on the doorframe, hiding his snickers behind his hand as Arthur opened Morgana’s door. Thankfully for the older boy, his sister wasn't there. Arthur threw a glare over his shoulder, then took a deep breath, and stepped in. He looked around the room. He’d been in Morgana’s room plenty of times, but he didn’t know where girls kept their underwear. He spotted her drawer, and decided that would be the best place to start. He opened the first drawer, and found skirts and trousers. He was a little relieved, but he needed to keep looking. Arthur opened the second drawer, and tried not to gag. It was all of Morgana’s panties. His cheeks and ears were burning as he scanned quickly for a bra, any bra. Finally, he spotted one. He quickly grabbed it, then his blood ran cold when he heard a single, feminine cough. 

Everything was in slow motion as Arthur lifted his head. He found Morgana standing in the doorway, a confused and amused look on her face. Merlin was right behind her, looking just as scared as he felt. The boy mouthed “sorry” over her shoulder. Arthur looked between the lacy fabric in his hand and his older sister. “Shit,” he said simply, and Morgana laughed.

“My, my Arthur,” the girl teased, her Irish lilt coming out, “if you wanted to try on my clothes, all you had to do was ask.” Arthur’s face went bright red, his cheeks and ears burning as he threw the bra back in. He slammed the drawer, stepping back. “Aw, no need to be embarrassed.” Morgana smirked at her half-brother’s reaction. She walked in and sat on her bed, watching as Arthur stomped out of her room. Arthur glared at Merlin and the younger boy started backing away from him.

“Hey,” Merlin said lowly, holding his hands up, “I didn’t know she was here.” Arthur ignored him, taking a step forward with each one Merlin took back. “Arthur…” Merlin whimpered, starting to get genuinely scared. Merlin walked back into Arthur’s room, and he yelped when the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back. He stared up at Arthur, his eyes wide and hair strewn out. Arthur hesitated a moment, his breath hitching as he looked down at his friend, then he grabbed a pillow and whacked Merlin with it. Merlin squawked, throwing his arms up.

“You jerk!” Arthur growled, straddling Merlin and gripping his smaller wrists with one hand. With the other, Arthur smacked Merlin as he yelled at him. “You.” Smack. “Are.” Smack. “Sucha.” Smack. “Git!” Smack, smack, smack! Merlin was giggling at this point, trying to protect himself from the onslaught. Arthur huffed, mad that his friend was enjoying it. He kneeled above him, his hair sticking to his forehead and his chest heaving. Merlin was still giggling as he looked up, his mouth going dry as he took in the state of Arthur. They were still for a long moment, just staring at each other. Merlin licked his lips, opening his mouth to say something. Before he could say anything, Arthur leaned down...and whacked Merlin again.

Merlin spat a feather out of his mouth. “Prat!”

* * *

Merlin sat on Gwen’s couch, sipping on a cola. Their group of friends were scattered across the living room. Morgana and Gwen sat together on one of the loveseats, Gwaine and Percival tucked together on another, and Arthur sat between Merlin and Lance. Leon and Elyan chatted together in the kitchen. Merlin surveyed the room, enjoying the quiet get together. The sixteen-year-old was stressed after studying for his A Levels, and this peaceful night with his friends was really putting him at ease. Merlin jumped when he felt something warm against his shoulders, and Arthur gave him a concerned look when he turned his way. Arthur had both arms along the top of the couch, and Merlin relaxed. 

“You alright?” Arthur asked lowly, looking genuinely concerned. Merlin swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded. Arthur hummed, and went back to talking with Lancelot. Merlin took another sip of his cola, trying to will his blush away. When his crush on Morgana faded, an even more embarrassing and troublesome crush took its place. Merlin was head over heels for his best mate. Merlin doubted Arthur would even consider Merlin as an option, as his very female significant others showed. Merlin had only told Gwen so far, but if Gwen knew Lancelot knew. Thankfully, Gwen was too sweet to tease Merlin and Lancelot too honorable. Morgana, on the other hand, was tortuous with her teasing. Morgana had known Merlin had a crush on Arthur long before Merlin himself did. Luckily for Merlin, Arthur was too damn obtuse to notice Morgana’s hints. On the other side of the couch, Lancelot looked at his watch and tutted. 

“Sorry love, I need to go,” Lance said as he stood. He crossed the room and kissed Gwen. She smiled up at Lance.

“It’s fine, see you tomorrow?” Lance nodded. Tomorrow was Monday, and that was half the reason Lance was heading home. He stuck to his curfew, because of course he did. 

After Lance left, everyone started filing out, one by one. Soon, it was just Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana. Elyan had gone upstairs after Leon left, not wanting to hang out with a bunch of kids. Morgana and Gwen chatted, Arthur continuing the conversation he was having with Lance with Merlin. Something about Footie practice, Merlin thought offhandedly. The warmth on his shoulders never left, but Arthur was gesturing with his free hand. Merlin wasn’t sure how to feel about that, so he just tried not to think about it. 

"And of course, bloody Gwaine and Percy were too busy making eyes at each other to notice the bloke shoot right between them! The goalie barely blocked in time, he thought those two had it handled! As Captain, I had to tell them off. It's so weird, having to tell your mates off for getting lost in each other's eyes." Arthur shook his head and chuckled. 

"I dunno Arthur, I doubt you've dated anyone you liked well enough to get lost in their eyes," Morgana mused from the loveseat. "Hell, you spent more time with Merlin than any girl you've dated, even Gwen." Merlin glanced back at Arthur, surprised to find a blush on the boy's face.

"It's different," Arthur growled. Morgana raised a brow.

"Different how?" Arthur just glared at his sister, the hand by Merlin's shoulder balling into a fist. Merlin's brain worked desperately to figure out what was going on, but he couldn't for the life of him get what they were saying. There was some deeper meaning in their words, judging by the smirk on Morgana's lips.

"Just different," Arthur finally bit out, and Merlin hoped Morgana would just drop it. Of course, she didn't.

"Because Merlin's a boy?" She asked coyly, and Gwen seemed particularly interested in the carpet in front of them. Arthur's jaw clenched.

" _No_ , it's not because he's a boy, Morgana." Arthur's voice was growing lower, a warning creeping into his words.

"Then prove it." Merlin blinked.

"What?" Arthur spluttered, pulling his hand back from around Merlin's shoulders. Merlin allowed himself half a thought to mourn the loss.

"Prove it. Hold Merlin's hand or something." Gwen shot Morgana an incredulous look, and Merlin wasn't sure if he was extremely lucky, or had the worst luck in the universe.

"I don't see how that proves anything," Arthur said coldly, and Merlin was starting to lean toward the latter.

"Fine, then touch his leg, if holding hands is too tame for you." Gwen gasped, and Arthur's jaw grew impossibly tighter.

"Morgana-" Gwen started, and Morgana shook her head. 

"It'll be good for everyone. We'll get closer to figuring out what's so 'different' and Arthur gets a little experiment. Everyone wins." Merlin didn't dare ask what was in it for him, but the look Morgana shot him showed she knew exactly what he was thinking, like always. 

"I won't," Arthur growled and Morgana cocked her head. 

"What, are you too chicken?" Arthur's eye twitched, and Morgana's smirk grew even more. Gwen sighed, staring up at the ceiling to gather her strength. Merlin kind of wanted to bury himself. "Or do I have to dare you?" Merlin's breath hitched. Oh no, this was definitely happening now.

"Like that would change anything," Arthur tried to bluff, but everyone in the room knew that was bull. Arthur only turned down a dare for two reasons: it was too mean to another person, or it would put anyone involved in immediate danger. Being uncomfortable or whatever didn't fit those reasons, though Merlin would make a case that this was extremely mean, and that his heart was in danger of bursting.

"Arthur Pendragon," Morgana started, and Arthur rolled his eyes, "I dare you to play Gay Chicken with Merlin." Arthur scoffed.

"That's a bloody crude way of putting it," he mused, trying to use humor to deescalate the situation.

"But you know what that is," Morgana purred, "and it's the simplest way to put it. I'd rather not have to dare you to move your hand each time." Merlin was pretty sure he was going to pass out, and Gwen kept shooting him nervous glances. Arthur's eye twitched again, and both his hands were curled into fists. Merlin thought Arthur was just going to leave, curse out Morgana and drive home by himself. Then Merlin would have to figure out how he felt about that, and pick himself up after determining it was because Arthur would rather be a coward than touch him. As he was swimming in his dark thoughts, Merlin jumped when he felt a warm hand on his arm.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly, meeting Merlin's gaze. Merlin forced himself not to blush, and all he could do was give Arthur a small nod of acknowledgement. "Are you okay with this? As much as I don't want Morgana to win, though she will either way, I also don't want to make you uncomfortable." Merlin really was going to pass out. Arthur looked so soft and concerned, and at this point, Merlin was pretty sure his heart would give out before Arthur even touched him. While Arthur kept staring at him, it took Merlin several breaths to realize he was waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yeah, it's fine," Merlin said eloquently, cringing internally. Arthur relaxed minutely, and he shot his sister another glare. Not meeting Merlin's eyes again, Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's knee, his fingers naturally curling around it. Merlin had to remind himself to breathe. When Arthur didn't move his hand any further, Morgana cleared her throat.

"We don't have all night Arthur, pick up the pace!" Arthur gave his sister his most withering look. Arthur kept his eyes on Morgana as he slid his hand further. Now it was on Merlin's thigh, but nothing too scandalous. Morgana stared back, and Arthur's hand crept further. Now it was getting close to being dangerous, and Merlin had the urge to grab a pillow to cover anything embarrassing. With another look, Arthur's hand was only a few centimeters from Merlin's, ahem, sensitive areas. Merlin risked a look at Arthur's face, and the boy was flushed but stoic. Merlin must have been looking for too long, since Arthur sent him a sympathetic glance and squeezed his leg. That was a mistake. Arthur's warm fingers digging into his sensitive thighs nearly made Merlin scream and run out of the room. This was way too much, and Merlin wasn't sure if he could keep it together anymore. 

"I'm not going any further you absolute perv!" Arthur snapped at his sister, and Merlin must have missed a look in his crisis.

"Alright, alright Arthur!" Morgana said, holding her hands up. "Your turn is done." Merlin froze.

"What do you mean  _ my turn _ ?" Arthur drawled, squinting at Morgana.

"It's Merlin's turn now," she said gleefully, and the other three immediately disagreed.

"Morgana, that's too far," Gwen said.

"That's not what I agreed to," Arthur growled right after.

"I gotta go home soon…" Merlin said softly, scrunching back into the couch. Morgana crossed her arms, suddenly looking serious. She shared a long look with Gwen, and the younger girl sighed and relaxed a little. Arthur didn't relax.

"You agreed to the game, and both people have to do it." She shot Merlin a half sympathetic glance, then looked down her nose at Arthur. "If you think Merlin's too much of a coward, that's on you." Merlin scoffed at that, sitting forward again. Damn his pride. Arthur realized they'd been played again, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." A queer feeling rose up in Merlin's chest as Arthur agreed. "Just to get you to leave me alone." That nearly made Merlin wince, but he sympathized. All their gazes shifted to Merlin, and he held back the urge to duck his head.

"Whatever," he said softly, and he reached out to touch Arthur's knee. He sped up his movements when he felt his hand starting to shake. Merlin was glad he didn't have to pick his hand up again. He didn't look at Arthur, not wanting to see the uncomfortable look on his crush's face. His hand was on his best mate's knee, and Merlin had to lean forward to keep what was left of his dignity intact. He glanced at Morgana and she nodded. He slid his hand farther, just a little farther than Arthur had. He felt the older boy's muscles tense under his hand, and Merlin looked up without thinking. Arthur's expression was unreadable, and Merlin couldn't help but search his eyes for any indication to what he was feeling. That was too much.

"I'm done," Arthur said quickly, standing. He hadn't pushed Merlin's hand away, but he felt the rejection all the same. Arthur's face was bright red as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Arthur!" Morgana called, going after him. Pausing in the doorway, she looked back at Gwen and Merlin. "I'm sorry," she said honestly, before she shut the door behind her. Merlin slumped against the couch, covering his face with his hands. He felt the seat dip beside him.

"Oh Merlin," Gwen said softly, wrapping her arms around Merlin. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face. Gwen sighed, pressing her cheek against Merlin's shoulder. 

Mortified wasn't a good enough word to describe the sheer embarrassment Merlin was feeling. He had scared Arthur off, he knew it. He was too eager, too stupid. This only solidified his acceptance that Arthur would never feel the same way about him.

They didn't talk about it, and life went back to normal.

* * *

It was Merlin, Gwen, and Lance's graduation party. Half of the guests were already in University, and Arthur was glad to be home. He'd missed them all terribly. Well, he'd missed Merlin terribly, he could have done without Morgana. Speaking of the she-devil…

"It's good to be home, isn't it?" Morgana said, sipping a glass of champagne. Arthur blinked, nearly dropping his glass in surprise at the bland though sentimental question.

"Yeah, it is," he said honestly, running his thumb along the stem of the glass as he looked around the room. He spotted Merlin across the room, laughing with Gwen and Lancelot. He felt a pang of jealousy for a moment, then pushed it away. He’d have a chance to talk to Merlin later. 

“I’m just glad Uther didn’t put up too much of a fuss,” Morgana mused and Arthur let out a snort. Their father Uther Pendragon was known to be a killjoy, especially with parties, but once both of his children were in university, the strict man let loose a little bit. Besides, he was out of town, so he wouldn’t know if they didn’t follow his rules to a T. 

“Father isn’t always a total downer,” Arthur assured his sister, taking a generous sip from his glass. His eyes found Merlin again, mindlessly. He watched the boy greet another of their school friends, a lad that Arthur couldn’t place. Arthur swallowed hard as the lad pulled Merlin in for a tight hug. Arthur’s grip tightened as he heard Merlin’s delighted laugh, something he had missed horribly while he was at uni. The Pendragon heir turned his gaze away as he felt his sister’s eyes on him, turning around and finishing his glass. After he plucked a new one from the tray on the counter, he let himself glance at his sister. Morgana looked both amused and concerned.

“You alright, little brother?” she asked, nodding to his old, empty glass. Arthur let out a non-committal grunt, starting to sip at his new glass. She frowned, looking over at Merlin and his friends. Her eyes widened, a brow creeping upward. “Are you jealous?” she asked as she turned back to him. Arthur scoffed, but it came out all wrong, getting caught in his throat. He coughed, drawing attention their way. Regaining his ability to breathe as Morgana took his glass, Arthur caught Merlin’s eye. The boy looked concerned, and Arthur waved him off, his face and ears hot. Merlin made a face, holding up a finger for Arthur to wait. He watched as the boy excused himself, Arthur’s gaze narrowing in on where Merlin’s hand lingered as he slid past the lad. The blond boy pushed his jealousy down as he waited for his best mate, feeling his heart lighten as Merlin’s lips pulled into that wide grin. Morgana forgotten, Arthur pulled the boy into a tight hug. Arthur pressed his face into Merlin’s hair, the dark locks hiding his goofy grin.

“Arthur! I haven’t seen you all night,” Merlin greeted him, Arthur holding his breath as Merlin pulled back a little, still in his arms. “Have you been avoiding me?” he asked teasingly. Arthur chuckled, marveling at how fit Merlin was now. The skinny boy he had left this fall had suddenly gained what felt like a stone of muscle, and Arthur wasn’t complaining. 

“Of course I haven’t,” Arthur answered gently, his sincerity echoing in his words. The two boys-well, they were men now, if Arthur thought about it-held each other’s gaze for a long time after that. Arthur’s eyes darted toward Merlin’s full lips for a brief moment, his breath catching in his throat. He could feel Merlin’s tense muscles under his hands as he slid them down Merlin’s arms, wrapping his fingers around the newly toned biceps. Arthur drug his eyes back up to Merlin’s bright blue ones, finding his pupils wide and pulling him in. He leaned forward minutely, hearing Merlin’s breath hitch. Arthur’s heart pounded in his ears, and he blinked slowly, his lips slightly parted…

“Merlin, Will wanted me to tell you he was going home-” Gwen’s voice made them jump, the two boys letting go of one another, their faces bright red. Gwen blinked, covering her mouth. Morgana cackled wickedly at her brother’s abashed expression as he looked anywhere but Merlin. “Whoops, did I interrupt something?” Gwen asked sheepishly as Merlin rubbed his face. 

“Just a little bit,” Morgana teased, shifting her gaze between Arthur and Merlin. 

“Ah,” Gwen said demurely, though she seemed more amused than apologetic as the humor of the situation overcame her surprise. “Don’t mind me then.” Merlin glowered at his friend, Arthur staring up at the ceiling and wishing it would just collapse on him. The awkward pause seemed to go on for eternity, only broken by Merlin’s forced cough.

“I, uh, should see Will out,” Merlin hesitated, glancing over at Arthur. “I’ll, um, be back in a bit.” Dropping his gaze, Merlin hurried out the door, presumably after the lad he was with before. Had Arthur not already wished the floor would suddenly turn to lava and consume the whole building, he might have felt jealous again. Actually, he was envious, envious that Merlin had a perfectly acceptable excuse to leave and wouldn’t be subjected to the torture that was the two girls still next to him.

“Too bad I said anything, I think we would have all been relieved to see you two finally kiss,” Gwen said, seeming to be genuinely sorry. 

“It really is, Arthur may never have the ability to look Merlin in the eyes again,” Morgana teased her brother. Arthur lowered his gaze to give her the most icy glare he could muster. “I’m only teasing, Wart, you have plenty of time to pick yourself up and try again.” Arthur frowned, confused. 

“What do you mean, try again?” he asked, wary. 

“Surely you’re going to try again?” Morgana asked with false innocence. “After all, he seemed perfectly willing.” Arthur nearly snarled at his sister’s loaded question.

“You’re joking, like hell I would do that tonight! Besides, it’s not like I was trying to!” Arthur exclaimed, indignant. Morgana raised a brow.

“So you were  _ accidentally _ about to kiss your best mate since diapers?” Morgana tilted her head in childlike confusion, well, if she wasn’t intentionally trying to give Arthur a stroke at 19. 

“I will not hesitate to throttle you,” Arthur growled, though Morgana wasn’t fazed. 

“C’mon Arthur,” Gwen insisted, resting her hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “You two have been dancing around each other since puberty, it’s about time you finally get over yourselves and get together already.” Arthur made a noise resembling a turkey being choked and went to disagree, but Gwen held up a hand. “Don’t even try to deny it. We’ve all seen the looks you two have given each other over all these years, and frankly, I’m tired of it. Hell, you were obviously much more interested in him when  _ we _ were dating,” Gwen said vehemently, surprising all who heard her, including now approaching boyfriend.

“Ah, so I did see those two almost kiss. I was afraid I was reading the situation all wrong,” Lance mused, making Arthur wish he could actually drown himself in his champagne. “I agree with Gwen, you two have always been fond of each other. Or, as long as I’ve known you.” Arthur sighed, hiding his face behind his hands. Lance had a way of making a bleak situation look more hopeful than one may have thought, and he was making Arthur actually consider it. 

“I need insurance,” Arthur said lowly, pulling his hands away from his face. The trio seemed confused. “In case he was just going with it earlier.” Arthur took a deep breath, really not wanting to have to rely on a childish game. “Dare me.” Morgana scoffed, and even Lance and Gwen seemed to think he was kidding. He glowered at them.

“Oh, you’re not joking,” Morgana said, suddenly getting it. “I always thought that you were a strange boy, but this is just too rich. You  _ actually  _ can’t do it without being dared.” She gaped at her brother, looking a mixture of amused and slightly disappointed. “Well, would either of you like to do the honors or should I do it?” She asked her fellow matchmakers. They shook their heads.

“It’s only appropriate that you do it,” Gwen declared and Lance nodded. Arthur was starting to think they were taking this far too seriously when Morgana cleared her throat and stood up straight. 

“Arthur Pendragon. I dare you to sweep our dear Merlin off his feet and snog him until he forgets his own name.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“You could have just said kiss.”

“You’re no fun.” Arthur rolled his eyes again, taking up his glass again and voyaging out into the sitting room to think over his plan. Morgana turned to the couple as soon as Arthur was out of ear shot.

“Now, all we have to do is dare Merlin as well. If Arthur chickens out, at least we’ll have a back up plan,” she said decisively, and Lance chuckled.

“You scare me sometimes, Morgana. I hope to never be on your bad side.”

“Smart decision.”

* * *

While Arthur was being told to get some by his half-sister, his ex, and her boyfriend, Merlin was dealing with his other best mate storming off. “Will!” Merlin called out as he rushed out onto the steps. The other boy paused, looking over his shoulder. He huffed, slowing his pace as Merlin caught up to him. “Why are you leaving?” he asked, confused. Will frowned, looking incredulous.

“Seriously? I wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t for you, and I can deal with you being friends with Pendragon, but snogging him? I’m not going to stick around for that,” Will griped, and Merlin winced. He knew how his mate felt about the Pendragons, Arthur especially. Will was his neighbor, having been his friend a little longer than Arthur. Will had always been jealous of how close he and Arthur were, though Merlin was constantly trying to reassure the other boy they were just as close.

“I wasn’t snogging him,” Merlin scoffed, rubbing the back of his still very hot neck. Will raised a brow. “I don’t know if he was even going to kiss me,” Merlin added softly, a little discontented. Will breathed out a heavy sigh, his sympathy for his friend winning out over his annoyance.

“Well, I’m a little sorry then. You still fancy him, don’t you?” he asked, looking very uncomfortable. Merlin ducked his head. That was all the answer Will needed. “Look, you should go back in there. It wasn’t my scene anyway.” He patted Merlin’s shoulder, offering the boy what was meant to be a reassuring smile. “Hang out with your blond prince and tell me all about it later.” Will paused and reconsidered his words. “Well, not _all_ about it.” Merlin rolled his eyes at his friend’s nauseated expression, but he smiled at him gratefully.

“Fine. Get home safe,” Merlin told him, pulling him in for a quick hug. Will nodded and patted his shoulder again as he left. Merlin watched him drive off. Once Will’s car was out of sight, Merlin turned back to the large, wooden doors, his heart in his throat. He wasn’t sure if he could talk to Arthur if nothing had happened. But they had plenty of practice over the years, they could get over this if if it was a mistake. Taking a deep breath, Merlin stepped through the doorway again, and was suddenly surrounded.

“Merlin!” Morgana greeted him cheerfully, far too cheerfully. Merlin squinted at her.

“Morgana,” he replied, suspicious. A quick glance at the other two made him even more wary.

“Oh come on, don’t give me that look,” Morgana chided him, though her sly smirk didn’t alleviate his bad feeling. “I just wanted to check on my favorite little dragon.” Merlin huffed at the gibe, unconsciously rubbing at the tattoo on his collar. He and Arthur had gotten matching tattoos before Arthur went away to Uni, and Morgana teased the two of them ceaselessly. Both of their tattoos were over their hearts (another detail Morgana hadn’t missed), Merlin’s in silver and Arthur’s in gold. They were mirror images, reflections of each other. The sentiment wasn’t lost on Merlin, and he had developed a habit of resting his fingertips over it when he found himself missing his best mate.

“You know I don’t believe you,” he mused, shooting questioning glances Lance and Gwen’s way. Morgana faked hurt.

“What have I ever done to make you distrust me?” she asked, taking his arm in hers. “Don’t answer that,” she said when he opened his mouth to answer. 

"Will you just get on with it," Merlin grumbled, expecting a healthy dose of the older girl's teasing. He hoped he could get a hold of some more champagne (or even better, something stronger) and pretend like he hadn't wanted Arthur to kiss him. Merlin wasn't new to this, something not surprising when one knew about Arthur's complete disregard for personal space. Merlin only allowed himself to think about all those moments it could have happened alone, and had decided long ago that he wasn't going to ruin their friendship over dreams he doubted would ever come true. But tonight...was something else entirely.

"While I don't like that tone," Morgana replied, "I will. We're all tired of you and Arthur pining over each other, so we've come up with a solution." Merlin sputtered over the pining comment, Gwen patting his back in concern. "Don't choke now, Merlin, I haven't even told you what the solution is yet," Morgana chastised him, her lips curled slightly. Merlin was still reeling from the thought that Arthur liked him back, enough to actually be _pining_ for him. Merlin didn't think anyone capable of pining for him, nonetheless  _ Arthur. _

"Merlin, have you really not noticed?" Lance asked, understanding how Arthur didn't-the boy wasn't exactly observant-but Merlin was so clever. He supposed cleverness didn't always include emotional awareness.

"I don't really know what I was supposed to notice," Merlin said softly, his confusion very evident on his face. Morgana's expression softened, something usually reserved for Gwen or small children.

"Arthur likes you a lot Merlin, and I'd wager he loves you at this point," she explained to him in a low, calm voice, like she was afraid she would scare Merlin away. Merlin's head reeled, and he felt too cold and too hot simultaneously. "But he's also a total wuss when it comes to you, though he'd never forgive me for telling you that. He doesn't want to look like a coward in front of you, and he's too scared to talk to you about feelings. Half the reason he was with all those girls was to try to get over you." Merlin tried to swallow down a lump in his throat as Morgana spoke. "He's been denying his feelings for so long that it's second nature to him, but he can't handle getting his hopes up just to have them crushed. So, do you still like Arthur as much as you used to?" Merlin's mouth was dry as the trio looked at him expectantly. He'd tried dating other people while Arthur was gone, but it wasn't right, he and the other person could always see it. By this point, Merlin was getting used to being alone, content with being Arthur's friend. Now that he knew Arthur returned his feelings...he couldn't just let this go. It was time to try his luck, no matter what would happen between the two of them.

"Probably more, if I'm being honest," Merlin confessed with a nervous chuckle. Morgana's smile was genuine as she gently took his arm and pulled him further into the room.

"Then prove it to him. He's a bit of a dunce for as smart as he can be. You'll need to be completely transparent." Merlin cocked his head at Morgana, his brows furrowing.

"How?" He asked, suspicious. Morgana smirked.

"Kiss him!" She exclaimed decisively, and Merlin blinked blankly. 

"You're joking," he mumbled, his anxiety skyrocketing. Morgana shook her head and Merlin gripped her sleeve. "You must be trying to kill me. You know I can't do that," he stared her down, his voice shaking. Gwen put her hand on Merlin's shoulder, his gaze shifting toward her.

"It's alright Merlin. You can wait a bit, no need to do it right this second," she assured him, though Morgana pulled a face.

"But tonight would be preferable. I don't want to deal with Arthur's whining all night, thinking he ruined it all." Merlin's eyes went wide, hating the very thought. Morgana raised a brow. "You don't want Arthur to be miserable, do you?" They both knew this was manipulation, but Morgana wasn't one to avoid the moral gray areas. 

"No," Merlin sighed, and Gwen gave him a delighted grin. 

"Now, don't think that we won't make you if you chicken out," Morgana warned him. Merlin snorted.

"What, you gonna double dog dare me?" He asked cheekily, and Morgana nodded seriously.

"Precisely," she said and Merlin paused.

"Really?" He asked, both amused and nervous.

" _ Really _ ," she said, and Lance and Gwen nodded. He looked between the three of them incredulously.

"You are all mad," he said, shaking his head.

"But you'll do it?" Gwen asked. Merlin huffed, rubbing his neck anxiously.

"I'll see," he said doubtfully, but nodded when Morgana gave him a pointed look. 

"Good luck," Lance said, patting Merlin's shoulder as he and Gwen went back to the party. Merlin nodded to them, pulling his arm away from Morgana.

"Let me get a drink first, then I'll think about it," he said and Morgana rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, but I expect you two to be snogging by the end of the night, or I'll lock you two in a closet until Uther comes home," she warned Merlin, and he shuddered. That was an actual threat, and not one Merlin wanted to test. Morgana left him to get his drink. Merlin entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter, gripping the cool marble as he tried desperately not to freak out. 

* * *

Arthur was sat on the couch in the den as Merlin walked in, his cheeks flushed from the liquid courage and his now permanent embarrassment. Arthur’s gaze slid over his red face down his neck, his own face growing hot as he noticed Merlin’s top button was undone. This was totally innocent on Merlin’s part, he was too hot in the crowded room, but his exposed collarbones didn’t fail to make Arthur’s mouth water. Damn it, this was too distracting. Arthur was too busy staring at the sliver of silver ink poking out from Merlin’s shirt to notice the boy walking up to him.

“Hem,” Merlin cleared his throat, startling Arthur and dragging his eyes up to his face. Merlin’s hands were balled into fists by his sides and his heart was pounding. Arthur frowned in concern.

“You alright?” He asked, patting the open spot next to him. Merlin hesitated, but took the offered seat. He turned his whole body towards Arthur as he sat, a drop of sweat dripping down past his hairline as he swallowed hard. Arthur followed the bob of his Adam’s Apple with his eyes, noticing the hurried pulse at Merlin’s neck. Why was Merlin so nervous? Arthur was the one trying not to faint at what he was supposed to do. Had Morgana told him? Was Merlin so uncomfortable about the idea that it was making him sweat? Before Arthur could chicken out entirely, Merlin cleared his throat again, his knees pressed against Arthur’s.

“I-I thought we should talk. About earlier, I mean,” Merlin said shakily, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s but his fingers twitching against his legs. 

“About what?” Arthur asked lamely, wincing as soon as the words left his lips. Merlin’s expression was incredulous. 

“Don’t play dumb Arthur, it’s not a good look on you,” Merlin remarked but his lips twitched. 

“Everything’s a good look on me,” Arthur replied cockily, shifting so one hand was braced against the back of the couch. Now they were completely face-to-face. Arthur’s gaze flickered between Merlin’s eyes and his oh too tempting lips. Merlin huffed, too annoyed by Arthur’s obvious deflection to notice how close they were.

“Don’t be a prat,” he grumbled-though he agreed with Arthur on that one. Arthur chuckled nervously. 

“What? I’m just being honest,” he continued with his teasing, trying to regain some of his usual cocky attitude that seemed to work with the ladies. Merlin wasn’t having any of it.

“Will you just pay attention to what I’m trying to talk about, you absolute dollophead,” Merlin growled, his low voice rumbling in Arthur’s ears. Arthur’s mouth went dry. His teasing wasn’t working, and he didn’t want to make Merlin leave.

“Alright, alright! What were you talking about?” He asked, pretending he didn’t know  _ exactly _ what Merlin was talking about. Merlin could barely contain his annoyance. Why was Arthur ignoring the obvious? Did Merlin have to do everything, like usual?

“Were you going to kiss me earlier?” Merlin whispered, getting straight to the point. Arthur’s breath hitched and it felt like his heart had stopped. Merlin waited for him to answer, searching his face for any sign of what he was thinking. Merlin was just as nervous as Arthur, so desperately hoping that he wasn’t wrong, that Arthur really had been leaning in for a kiss before they’d been interrupted. Arthur worried at his lip, unsure how to respond. He wasn't exactly sure himself.

"Did you want me to?" He asked, just as soft. He watched Merlin expectantly, waiting for his reaction. Merlin's flush was creeping down his neck now, tinting the tops of his collarbones a dusty pink. 

"Yeah," he answered, nearly inaudible. He ducked his head, looking at Arthur through his long lashes. Arthur felt his chest heat up. Merlin had wanted him to kiss him. A smirk slid across his lips, and Arthur leaned impossibly closer. Merlin's breath hitched in his throat.

"Do you want me to kiss you now?" Arthur asked, his breath tickling Merlin's lips as the distance between them shrank until Arthur's lips brushed Merlin's lightly. Merlin shivered, tilting his head up, his gaze meeting Arthur's again. He nodded minutely, not sure he could speak anymore. Years of pining had culminated to this moment, and Merlin wasn't sure that if he pinched himself that this wouldn't all disappear. Arthur's hand slid up Merlin's arm, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling, before sliding further and cupping Merlin's cheek. Arthur closed the last millimeter between them and closed his eyes. Merlin let out a soft noise as Arthur kissed him, gripping Arthur's shirt as he pressed into the kiss. Arthur relaxed into it, the tension he'd been carrying all night falling from his shoulders. He slid his fingers into Merlin's soft locks, threading his fingers into Merlin's hair as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He felt Merlin shift on the couch, letting out a pleased hum as Merlin tucked a leg under him, throwing the other over one of Arthur's, pulling him even closer. Merlin slid a hand up to hold Arthur's neck, the other gripping his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while, the other chasing after him when one pulled away to breathe.

By the time anyone said anything, Merlin was in Arthur's lap, the hand that had been on his face holding him close. After a particularly loud groan had left Arthur as Merlin nipped his lips, an all too familiar cough interrupted them.

"As lovely as it is to know you two have finally gotten over yourselves, I'd really prefer it if you two didn't shag on our sofa in front of our guests," Morgana said dryly, but a hint of fondness was there. Merlin leaned back quickly, his even more puffy lips pulled into a sheepish grin as he took in his friend's crossed arms and raised brow. Arthur glared at his sister, dropping his other hand to wrap around Merlin's waist. The two boys were flushed, and Merlin's hair was even more of a mess. 

"Sorry, Morgana," Merlin apologized softly, his voice low and rough. Morgana let out a long, drawn out sigh, waving for them to go.

"I'm sure the party can deal with one of their hosts missing. Go on, you have years of being oblivious fools to make up for," Morgana told them, her faux annoyance ruined by the fond smile pulling on her lips. Merlin grinned at his friend, sliding off Arthur's lap and pulling him to his feet.

"Thanks Morgana," Merlin kissed her on the cheek as he dragged Arthur up the stairs to the blond's room. Morgana huffed, shaking her head with a laugh. She rejoined the party, sharing a meaningful look with Gwen and Lance. Seems their plan had worked. Or destiny had finally caught up to the two boys once again, this time for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wants to make another chapter detailing them actually getting together? What do you think? Leave a comment whether you want me to our not (though I just might, whether you tell me to or not XD). 
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are always very much so appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
